


Kinbaku

by hummerhouse



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bondage, Kinbaku, M/M, Oral Sex, Shibari, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 15:34:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4751627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummerhouse/pseuds/hummerhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: The TMNT do not belong to me. No money being made.<br/>Word Count: 3,046 One shot 2k14<br/>Summary: Leonardo does not relinquish control easily.  Raphael is not known for his patience.<br/>Rating: Hard NC-17 TCEST WARNING! Don't like, don't read!<br/>Fan Art attached to this story is EXPLICIT - NSFW<br/>Pairing: Raph/Leo<br/><b>~~!!</b>Winner in the 2014/15 TMNT Mature Fanfiction Competition: (Erotica Section) Spiciest Kink or Fetish 2nd Place; Best Overall Erotic Fiction 3rd Place<b>~~!!</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinbaku

**Author's Note:**

> ~~This sensual preview was created by the ultra talented MsObscure and used with express permission.  
> 

          It came as something of a surprise to Leonardo that Raphael could be so patient. Maybe surprise wasn’t the right word under the circumstances; shock seemed to fit the situation better.

            Even more of a shock was how Leo’s body was reacting to Raph’s little ‘exercise’. Leo had been so focused on remaining relaxed as Raph began to tie him that he didn’t realize how intricate the proposed rope work was becoming. This wasn’t something that Raph had discussed when he’d asked Leo to partner with him in a special training scenario.

            Raph’s story had been that he’d wanted to practice getting out of tight bonds, which had made sense to Leo since they’d been in that type of situation before. Raph had sounded tentative when he’d asked; a hint of false bravado in his voice that was a reminder that the big guy was even more averse to being tied up than any of his brothers. Leo had been so proud of the courage that Raph was displaying that he’d readily agreed to let the red masked turtle tie him up first. He was the leader after all.

            Remaining calm and relaxed was Leo’s way of assuaging any misgivings Raph might feel when it was his turn to wear the rope. The mantra that Leo silently chanted to himself had taken his mind off of what Raph was doing and that might not have been such a good idea.

            It appeared that Raph’s story had been nothing but a ploy to get Leo into a very compromising position.

            Leo had no idea that his younger brother could be so devious. When Leo finally noticed the intricacy of his bindings, he also noticed the care Raph was putting into the design. Before Leo could question Raph’s motives, he became aware of how erotic it felt to have Raph’s hands gently grazing his skin. Every loop of the binding carried with it a soft caress that had nerve endings tingling across Leo’s entire body.

            And maybe that was Raph’s goal all along; to help Leo relinquish not only his freedom of movement, but his overall control as well.

            The pair had begun doing things that brothers did not do. _Human_ brothers, Raph liked to stress, making sure that Leo understood they had no need to be bound by the surface dweller’s morality.

         They had never gone beyond kissing and some light experimental touching. Though he was sexually drawn to Raphael, it was difficult for Leo to take the next step. He shied away from every attempt Raph made to breach his defenses.

         Now it seemed that Raph had found a way through those barriers. The fact that he’d had to lie to Leo to get his way seemed to offer Raphael no qualms whatsoever.

         “Raph,” Leo began, surprised that his voice came out not only husky but slightly needy as well. Clearing his throat, he started over. “Raph, what exactly are you doing?”

         Raph’s golden gaze hit him full force, the lustful intent in them making Leo gasp.

         “I think ya’ already know the answer to that question,” Raph answered, his deep bass reverberating through Leo’s core.

         Arms bound at his sides, Leo could do nothing as Raph finished the ties that kept both knees bent and his legs splayed outwards, his bottom half spread open like a rich man’s feast.

         “You could . . . have _discussed_ this with me first,” Leo said.

         Raph tilted his head to the side, examining his finished product. He twisted a finger into the diamond shaped section of rope in the center of Leo’s plastron, pulling it back and then releasing it. The way the rope snapped against his scutes was a good indication to Leo of how tightly woven the design really was.

         “Tired of talking,” Raph husked, leaning over his brother. His breath was hot against Leo’s face; blowing in quick erratic puffs that belied the pretense of a calm exterior.

         Whatever Leo’s next words would have been, they were stolen when Raph’s mouth descended on his. For a second, Leo fought him, not liking the fact that Raph was trying to steal all of his control.

         Then his quick mind told him to bend to Raph’s will, to accept the kiss rather than to struggle. He could throw Raph off his game if he didn’t fight him for the small things.

         And for a second time that night Leo decided he might have made a tactical error. Raph’s tongue plunged into his mouth; possessive and greedy, stealing away some of Leo’s resolve in a passionate heat that burned its way through the older turtle’s system.

         When Raph suddenly pulled away, Leo’s lips tried to follow, his tongue partway out of his mouth as his head lifted to give chase. Raph’s dark chuckle made Leo’s eyes snap open and then narrow at the triumphant expression on his brother’s face.

         If his arms weren’t so tightly secured, Leo wasn’t sure if he’d shove Raph halfway across the room, or pull him down for a repeat performance. He wasn’t going to let Raph see that though, so he maintained a haughty mien, his eyes a glaring dare that he halfway hoped Raph would try to breach.

         “Did ya’ really think I’d wait?” Raph asked, his lip twisted upwards in a cocky grin. “I gave ya’ all kinds of chances to get over yourself. You’re either a fucking tease or such a tight ass ya’ can’t let go to save your life. Let’s find out.”

         “One of us has to think things through,” Leo replied hotly.

         “Not this,” Raph said. “This don’t require much thought. We already know this is what we want, but just like with everything between us, ya’ gotta be pushed.”

         “And now you’ve decided to push?” Leo asked incredulously. “Like this?”

         Raph’s eyes raked over Leo’s bound form. “Yeah,” he answered, his tone dark with lust. “But you’re gonna ask me for it.”

         “Don’t count on that,” Leo said flatly.

         The touch of amusement in Raph’s eyes was disconcerting. It was as if he knew he had the upper hand somehow. Leo felt his own stubborn pride well up in his chest and tried to pull against the ropes, which only made Raph chuckle.

         “Kinbaku,” Raph said gutturally. “Japanese for ‘tight binding’. Ya’ should appreciate that, Leo.”

         Instead of responding, Leo threw daggers at Raph with his eyes. Then his brother leaned forward again, grasped the knot on Leo’s mask, and twisted it sideways.

         “Let’s see if we can’t find some other way for ya’ to tell me what ya’ think,” Raph said, grazing the side of Leo’s face with his mouth. “How about ya’ use your other senses for a while?”

         Leo felt his brother’s lips crawl down to his neck and then Raph’s wide, hot tongue slid across his skin. The feeling was so sensuous that Leo shuddered, inwardly cursing that show of weakness when Raph repeated the gesture.

         “Have you even st . . . stopped to think this might be too f . . .fast for me?” Leo stuttered.

         Raph bit down on Leo’s collarbone, drawing a yelp from his brother. Then Raph lapped at the spot as his hands began to drift across Leo’s body.

         “What did ya’ wanna do Leo? Make a plan for when things happen? Did ya’ want to chart out our relationship? Maybe pencil me in for a good fuck three years from now?” Raph asked.

         “This isn’t supposed to be just about sex!” Leo exclaimed, despite his attempts to reign in his temper.

         “No it’s not,” Raph said sharply. “It’s supposed to be the two of us committing to each other. Only you can’t seem to let go. What’s the matter, Leo? If ya’ let your guard down, what are ya’ afraid will happen?”

         “I’m not afraid of anything,” Leo asserted.

         “That’s good to know,” Raph whispered, his head close to Leo’s again. “Let’s play.”

         For a few moments nothing happened. Leo’s body was rigid with anticipation, not sure what his brother planned to do. He knew Raph hadn’t left because he could hear him breathing, a little deeper than normal, and he could smell the spike in Raph’s pheromones.

         Leo’s nostrils flared as he unconsciously took another whiff of the musk laden air. Yes they had done some things together before, but never had Leo noticed the true richness of Raph’s scent. It coiled around Leo’s nerve endings and touched off a wave of sparks in his gut.

         Once more Leo inhaled deeply, this time of his own accord, and heard a responding sniff from his brother. The pheromone charged air was like some sort of muscle relaxant and Leo found that the tension was easing from his muscles in spite of his attempts to remain aloof.

         Then Raph began to pet him. With slow, languid strokes, Raph moved his hands across Leo’s body. His touch was firm but not rough as he explored every inch of Leo’s body, from the top down. His palms drifted across Leo’s penis and balls without lingering, but the aftereffects of his caress were titillating and Leo felt his lower regions begin to respond.

         Raph’s hands curved to cup Leo’s buttocks, squeezing once, before moving again. A finger tickled Leo’s bung hole and then left it to stroke Leo’s tail. When his hand left that sensitive appendage, the muscles around Leo’s entrance quivered at the loss of feeling.

         After taking several moments to appreciate the firm muscle on Leo’s thighs and calves, Raph rubbed the tops of his toes and then started moving back up again. His rough palms scratched across Leo’s inner thighs and had the older turtle panting in anticipation. Before Raph even touched Leo’s dick it throbbed and grew larger.

         A throaty rumble of appreciation issued from Raph’s chest as his palm skimmed along the underside of Leo’s cock. It swelled even more, filling into a proper erection as if rewarding Raph for his efforts.

         “Do ya’ want more, Leo?” Raph asked lowly. “Or should I stop? Ya’ ain’t riding the fence with me anymore. All or nothing.”

         Leo’s heart jumped into his throat. He wanted Raph, but he didn’t want an ultimatum.

         “Why . . . does it have to be . . . on your terms?” Leo shot back, refusing to answer the question.

         “More it is,” Raph said, as though Leo had answered in the affirmative.

         Leo could feel Raph’s body heat as his brother leaned over him again. “A simple ‘no’ would stop this,” Raph murmured into Leo’s ear. “That’s not really what ya’ want is it?”

         Raph hand found Leo’s tail again and he gave it a squeeze, forcing a grunt from his brother. His voice dropping an octave, Raph asked, “Who knows ya’ better than me?”

         Opening his mouth to respond, Leo’s words were cut off as one of Raph’s fingers slid past his lips. Leo tried turning his head to dislodge the invading appendage, but Raph’s hand moved with him, his finger curling against Leo’s tongue.

         Just as Leo was about to jerk his head away, Raph’s other hand moved. Sliding up from Leo’s tail, the pad of Raph’s finger flattened against Leo’s asshole, applying enough pressure to signal his intent.

         “Get it wet,” Raph ordered as the finger in Leo’s mouth stroked across his tongue.

         Leo’s bottom wriggled against Raph’s hand, but he really had nowhere to go and certainly no leverage to move. With his mouth held open, Leo’s salivary glands began to work overtime, soaking Raph’s finger with spit.

         “That’s right,” Raph said, as if Leo had made a conscious choice to do as he was told.

         The tone of Raph’s voice had Leo’s face heating up. He wanted to be indignant but his throbbing cock insisted he stop fighting for control of the situation.

         Suddenly Raph withdrew his finger and Leo’s mouth snapped shut. He swallowed thickly as the digit touching his entrance was replaced by a much wetter one.

         Leo groaned long and low as Raph’s finger breached him. This was much, much farther than they’d ever gone; this wasn’t even something they’d talked about.

         Raph churred as he slowly penetrated Leo. “So much tighter than I imagined,” Raph mumbled, almost to himself. Then as if he’d read Leo’s mind, he said, “Ya’ don’t talk about this, ya’ just do it. Ya’ wanna be with someone, ya’ go all the way. Do ya’ understand that yet?”

         Several puffs of air blew past Leo’s lips as he tried to adjust to the burning pain of such a thick intrusion. A second later Raph’s finger rubbed across his bottom lip.

         “Open,” Raph demanded, his intent clear.

         Leo’s lips pressed together in a thin line, his innate stubbornness still at the fore. Raph churred again and instinct had Leo churring in response, but he still refused to open his mouth. At least until Raph’s other questing finger struck something inside of him that sent a flash fire directly into his groin.

         Leo gasped and Raph’s finger slipped into his mouth. The pain in Leo’s bottom was dulled by the desperation of his straining erection. Sweat rolled from Leo’s face, from behind his knees, but that moisture was nothing compared to the drip of pre-cum that painted a wet course down his twitching cock.

            Feeling Raph’s breath on his face again, Leo opened his mouth wider and licked his brother’s finger. His entire body trembled and Leo knew that Raph was staring at him, studying him, memorizing his reactions.

         Leo realized he should be feeling terribly vulnerable, but somehow he was not. Raphael had told him he could stop this with a word and Leo believed him. Beyond that, Leonardo trusted him; with his life, his body, his love – everything.

         Suddenly understanding what Raph was trying to show him, Leo closed his lips on Raph’s finger and suckled it. This time it was Leo who churred first, his body falling into a more supplicant position and his tail dropping in submission.

         “Oh shit, Leo,” Raph breathed, pulling his finger from his brother’s mouth. “Is that . . . .” he stopped to clear his throat. “Is that a yes?”

         “Yes~s,” Leo hissed, his chest heaving with need.

         Rather than extracting his finger from Leo’s ass, Raph took the newly wet one and slid it in beside the other. Leo’s head fell back and his mouth dropped open as his brother stretched him in his attempt to get both fingers next to each other.

         Leo could feel Raph’s heated breath blowing across the head of his dick and lifted his hips, hoping for some kind of contact. Raph’s fingers curled inside him, once more striking the spot that had Leo seeing stars, and then Raph’s mouth came down on his cock.

         “Ahh!” Leo exclaimed as moist heat surrounded his shaft. The sensory overload was almost too much when Raph’s fingers separated inside him even as his lips tightened on Leo’s cock.

         Raph’s mouth moved up and down on Leo’s quivering flesh, his tongue swiping across the head of Leo’s dick. An intense pressure began to build, aided when the heel of one of Raph’s palms began to fondle his ball sac.

         And then it all stopped. Cool air hit Leo’s erection as Raph pulled away and the muscles at Leo’s entrance snapped on nothing as his brother’s fingers left his body.

         An animalistic keening moan issued from Leo’s chest, his pulse pounding and his genitals aching for release. His head shifted from side to side, nostrils wide as he tried to catch his brother’s scent.

         “It ain’t gonna be all me,” Raph finally said, his deep voice barely more than a whisper.

         For a moment Leo’s lust hazed mind didn’t understand. Then it finally came to him what it was that Raphael wanted.

         “More,” Leo said, nearly breathless with desire. “Come on, Raph. Finish what you started. I want this, I understand.”

         Leo heard his brother swallow before saying, “What? What do ya’ want? Say it.”

         “I want you!” Leo burst out. “I need you. I love you. Take control and fuck me!”

         With a guttural groan, Raph dropped to his knees between Leo’s outstretched legs, his thick cock hard and ready. There were no preliminaries as he plunged his length into Leo’s ass, taking him hard and fast.

         The ropes holding him cut into Leo’s skin as his brother pistoned into his body. Each hard thrust made Leo’s rigid phallus bob up and down and he moaned at the lack of the friction he was so desperate for.

         Raph bent over Leo’s body, planting his massive arms on either side of his brother as his movements quickened. The changed position brought Leo’s cock into contact with his brother’s scutes while Leo’s scrotum was compressed by Raph’s lower half.

         Filled completely, Leo began to feel Raph’s hefty cock plow into the internal nerves that shot off fireworks in his system. Leo’s breathy gasps grew louder and Raph, encouraged by those sounds of pleasure, felt his own sexual excitement sky rocketing.

         “Raph . . . ahh . . . ahh . . . ngh . . . I . . . .” Leo panted as he rocked with Raph’s thrusts. “I . . . I’m . . . Raphael!”

         Leo shook as he climaxed, wave upon wave of ejaculate spewing from his cock. His hips lifted, his ass clenching uncontrollably around Raph’s cock and his brother suddenly shouted, burying himself as deeply as possible as he came.

         Neither had the ability to speak for several long minutes. Drawing sharp breaths, the pair rode out their orgasmic highs, Raph remaining fully imbedded inside of Leo. Even as their breathing evened out, the brothers both seemed loath to move.

         Finally becoming aware of a certain amount of discomfort, Leo asked quietly, “Are these ropes going to leave marks I’ll have to explain?”

         Raph lifted a hand and pulled the mask off of his brother’s face. Looking him in the eye, Raph said, “Yeah. Only it’s gonna be _us_ explaining them. Ya’ wanted me to talk, that’s where I’ll be doing it, to our family. Ya’ got a problem with that?”

         A half smile lit Leo’s face. “No. No problem at all.”

End

**Author's Note:**

> These lovely art certificates were created by (in order): Sleepingseeker (DA), accioturtur (Tumblr)  
> 


End file.
